The present disclosure generally pertains to power converters. Power converters, such as, for example, transformers, are typically used to convert electrical energy from one circuit into a suitable form for use in another circuit. Thus, power converters may be used to regulate voltage, current, or frequency between circuits. Typical power converters often utilize one or more input or primary coils positioned around a ferromagnetic core, and one or more output coils positioned around another portion of the core. The input coils are used to produce a magnetic flux in the core, which in turn produces an electromotive force, or voltage, in the output coil. However, due to the effect of Lenz's Law, the amount of output power produced by typical power converters does not exceed the amount of input power. Accordingly, a power converter which mitigates the effect of Lenz's Law on the input coils is desired.
Based on a standard demagnetization curve for permanent magnets, the flux density of the permanent magnet remains relatively constant until a magnetizing force sufficient to coerce the magnet is applied to the magnet, at which point the magnetic flux density drops quickly to zero. Thus, the permanent magnet acts as a constant magnetic flux generator until coerced. Furthermore, a variation of Kirchoff's current law states that magnetic flux in a series loop is constant. Therefore, the present disclosure sets forth an application of these principles wherein a permanent magnet is used to mitigate the effect of Lenz's Law in a power converter.
A magnetic power converter in accordance with an embodiment of the present disclosure has a core that has at least a first leg and a second leg. In addition, the magnetic power converter has an output coil positioned around the second leg and a toroid integrated into the first leg, the toroid comprising a permanent magnet and an first input coil, the input coil positioned relative to the permanent magnet, such that when an alternating current (A/C) is applied to the first input coil, permanent magnet magnetic flux produced by the permanent magnet is displaced and travels through the second leg.